


Хозяйке на заметку

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Хозяйке на заметку

(выдержка из кулинарного блога)

Лето - время делать заготовки на зиму. Если есть возможность - делайте. Обязательно пригодятся! 

Если вы решили вырастить что-то сами, возьмите землю с новой могилы и пепел с пожарища. Желательно, чтобы на пожарище кто-то погиб, но не обязательно. Могила должна быть максимально новой – чем свежее она, тем сильнее горе тех, чьего человека там оставили. 

Если решили покупать, то лучше всего привезти издалека – или хотя бы покатать на общественно транспорте, в грязном ведре, в час-пик. Желательно, задеть ведром как можно больше людей. Так фрукты зарядятся негативной энергией. 

Еще фрукты или ягоды можно собрать на кладбищах. Но учите, чем старше кладбище, тем бессильнее урожай.

Сливы, абрикосы, яблоки лучше всего рвать на перекрёстках, на которых часты ДТП, особенно со смертельным исходом. 

Банки, в которые вы будете расфасовывать варенье, на ночь оставьте на перекрестке. В каждую положите по монетке и капните немного крови. После этого их желательно не мыть. Или обмыть водой с покойника. В крайнем случае, можно воспользоваться дождевой водой, собранной в грозу, когда кого-то убило или чей-то дом подожгло молнией.

Перед использованием фрукты надо обмыть. Воду из-под покойника лучше настоять на молодой растущей луне. Если нет воды из-под покойника, возьмет воду, которой мыли полы в больницах, операционных палатах или моргах. Желательно, чтобы в этот день кто-то умер. Но если и нет, ничего – это темные места, скорби хватает на все. 

Варить варенье лучше в церковной утвари, которую перед этим обязательно украли из действующей церкви. Утварь не должна быть новой! Можно еще взять посуду, из которой обмывали покойника. 

Банки запечатать воском со свечи, которую вставляли в руку покойнику

На ночь банки с вареньем лучше всего оставлять в зеркальном коридоре.


End file.
